Display of Emotions
by Haalyle
Summary: "Tell me again, about these feelings..." He looked down at his gloved hands, only now noticing how nervous he was, fiddling around with his fingers as he tried to piece words together. Sonadow. One-shot!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Look, I feel bad for my readers when I don't post something. As I can't update any of my stories yet, I'll give you a one-shot as a filler for now. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Display of Emotions

* * *

He wasn't too sure when he made the realization. But as he sat there, watching the two-tailed fox sit there with his Miles Electric, he couldn't stop thinking about it. What it could possibly mean to him. Or how it would shape his perspective.

"Any news buddy? I've got places to be," The blue hedgehog asked, gesturing at his wrist and tapping his foot impatiently. _The sooner I'm out of the here, the sooner I'll be able to make sure I understand everything._

Tails gave a small laugh as he sat the device aside, "Tell me again, about these _feelings_..."

Sonic rolled his eyes. _Didn't he catch it all the first time, that was the whole reason as to why he was using the that device in the first place._ He looked down at his gloved hands, only now noticing how nervous he was, fiddling around with his fingers as he tried to piece words together.

"I'm not too sure how to describe them..." Sonic explained in an unsure tone, he frowned as he looked back up at the kitsune, "I don't even really know if I still feel that way towards him either -"

"If you didn't Sonic, you wouldn't be acting so nervous. You'd easily tell me without a single doubt," Tails pointed out.

 _That's true_ , "But, it's like what I've already told you before, I've been losing the emotion to fight and race against him, I just don't want to anymore."

All Tails did was hum and nod, examining the azure hedgehog's body language, having already reached a conclusion.

"I want to be able to get to know him. But I know he'll never open up. It's just common sense. I can tell he's always annoyed by my presence, so it just wouldn't work."

Sonic became quiet, unsure of how to continue.

"So tell me, what was it like fighting him today? Was it any different having these things in mind?"

Sonic's casual smile appeared as he leaned back into the chair, crossing a leg over the other, "I didn't have any of those things on my mind as I fought him today. All I was focused on was winning. It was a stalemate, but that's close enough."

"What were your thoughts during the fight? Why was it a stalemate?"

 _If I didn't know this was my best friend, I'd think it was some type of psychologist,_ Sonic thought for a moment, thinking back to the morning of the fight, "I remember thinking how fun it was, as always. Of enjoying the fight and having a good challenge." He then shrugged, answering the second question, "Why it was a stalemate, I have no clue."

There was silence.

"You're lying," Tails simply said.

Sonic's eyes widened. It was unusual for his best friend to just plainly state something like that. He had not been expecting it at all.

 _But he is right. I am lying. It was a stalemate on purpose..._

Sonic sighed deeply, looking at the ground once again, "I wanted it to be a stalemate. I didn't really want to win, that was just a bluff. That wasn't the thing I had on my mind. I wanted to see him at least show some sort of emotion."

"And what did he show when he knocked you to the ground?"

 _He was there, he had to have been to know that. It's not like I actually mention that,_ "That usual blank expression."

"So how did you manage to get him to show an emotion?"

"I didn't fight back."

"What was the emotion he displayed from that action?"

"Surprise."

The room became silent once again.

"But it was only for a split second before he gained his normal composure," Sonic added in, crossing his arms over his chest, "But it was enough."

Tails just simply nodded, giving his device one slight glance before asking Sonic another question.

"Would you like to have him display another emotion?"

"Yes."

"What type may I ask?"

Sonic looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment before he replied.

"Happiness."

"You do realize, that's not something I'll show easily, Faker," A voice muttered from Tails' device.

Sonic chuckled, "I was only joking. Of course, I knew with that quick glance from Tails, that he was talking to someone."

Tails' ears dropped as he sighed, "Well... I managed to come to a conclusion."

"Tails, you had a conclusion without asking these questions," Sonic exclaimed, standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to hear my conclusion?" Tails asked in a slightly concerned tone.

Sonic laughed, shaking his head, "No thanks, I came up with the conclusion long ago." He turned back to face the two-tailed fox, "You obviously wasn't there for the whole fight."

Tails just gave Sonic a questioning look, not too sure what he meant.

"You know why it ended as a stalemate?"

Tails shook his head, curious to know.

"Because when he knocked me down and I said I didn't fight back, I did something else instead. That was the moment you left because you thought it was over."

Tails stayed still. He had known he was there, but not for the 'whole' thing...

"But it wasn't... it was far from it."

"Sonic..." Tails said with a hint of impatience.

Sonic laughed, "Never mind." He opened the front door, ready to take his leave.

"Sonic!"

He stood with his back to the young two-tailed fox and simply replied, "Because the emotion on his face when I stood up and took his hand showed love."

And without waiting for a response, he closed the door and took off.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, something different.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
